


Salt Water and Sulfur

by obscurelyscout



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurelyscout/pseuds/obscurelyscout
Summary: Sometimes being friends with an alien has its surprises.





	Salt Water and Sulfur

**Author's Note:**

> an idea i got at 3 am, sorry  
> sort of an au because bill has met river before in this

Bill hurries into the TARDIS with her morning coffee waving to her mentor. He's poking around the console, doing god knows what.

She leans over the console, "So Doc, what sort of adventures are we getting up t-"

 

"Oh," she scrunches her nose. "What's that smell? Its horrid!"

 

The Doctor is silent, ignoring Bill's groans and attempts to fan the air away from her face.

"Does your ship got a space leak or something? It's smells like someone left a crate of eggs out in the sun for _months_."

 

The Doctor growls. "What's with you humans and your primitive perspectives of alien culture?"

Bill crosses her arms. "What's gone and got you in a dizzy?"

 

He huffs.

Bill rolls her eyes just as River strides into the console room, and gives her husband a quick peck on the cheek, "Mmm... smells like someone is happy to see me."

 

Realization dawns on the human girl. And-

 

She gags.


End file.
